


A New Future

by ladybug218, tommygirl



Series: New Future Series [1]
Category: Charmed
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-05
Updated: 2011-04-05
Packaged: 2017-10-17 15:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/178341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladybug218/pseuds/ladybug218, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tommygirl/pseuds/tommygirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Gideon stabs him, Chris finds himself a bit confused.  First story in the New Future series with tinylegacies</p>
            </blockquote>





	A New Future

The last thing Chris remembered was the frightened tone in his father’s voice, something he never recalled hearing before, and the sharp stab of cold engulfing him and coursing through every inch of his body. There were two parts of his mind battling for control—one part urging him to fight this and the other wanting it to be over, whispering, “It’s okay to let go now. You’ve accomplished what you set out to do.”

And that was it. For a minute anyway…

**

When Chris opened his eyes, he was no longer in the manor and there was a shrill beeping noise echoing throughout the room. He moaned when he realized it was an alarm clock and he flung it across the room without a second thought. He wondered if this was hell, a room filled with annoying alarm clocks like the sort he did battle with every day of high school, as his hands patted at the spot where Gideon had stabbed him.

There was nothing there—no pain, no blood, no gaping wound—and it caused Chris to jump up off the sofa he was lying on. His eyes darted cautiously around the room, unsure of what was going on or how he had gotten there.

“What the hell?” Chris muttered. He wasn’t wearing his clothes. He was in flannel pajamas and as he studied his appearance in the mirror, his hair was much longer than usual and he had a bit of a five o’clock shadow forming. And there was definitely no gash slicing open his stomach or a scar from where it once was.

“Am I dead?” he questioned aloud. He didn’t expect an answer, vocalizing the question more to keep the fear from gnawing at him—that he had died a failure and was now stuck in some weird place for all of eternity with evil alarm clocks and too much flannel.

“What kind of question is that? I told you it was just a cold, honey. Always so melodramatic…you get that from your Aunt Phoebe.”

Chris spun around at the sound of the familiar voice. It was his mother, but it wasn’t. Unlike the last time he had seen her, her face was a portrait of passing years, rings around her eyes giving away her age like those on a tree. Her hair was a shorter brown with white speckled through it and she wasn’t pregnant anymore. She reminded him more of Grams than his mother.

 _Okay, what is happening to me_ , Chris wondered as his mother moved across the room toward him. She reached out to pat his face, but he stepped back away from her touch. She smiled—at least that was still the same—and said, “I know, I know. You’re a grown man who doesn’t need his mother showing up all the time and babying him. Even if you are my baby.”

“Mom?”

“So they tell me.”

“But you’re—“

“I’m leaving. I’m leaving. I wanted to check on you and I dropped off some chicken soup—which you better eat. You’re too skinny.”

“Chicken soup?”

She nodded, “Yes, for the cold.” She looked around the room and said, “Are you sure that you’re okay? God knows that neither you nor Wyatt is capable of keeping me informed—“

“Wyatt?”

“Tall blonde, older brother, messy roommate?” she replied. Off the look on his face, she cupped Chris’ face with her hands. Her hands were warm and palpable and any lingering thoughts Chris had that this wasn’t real disappeared. His imagination wasn’t that good. She studied his face and said, “Maybe I’ve been too dismissive of this cold of yours and should have your dad take a look at you. Better to be safe than sorry.”

“I’m fine,” Chris forced out. He tried to sound reassuring, but he knew his words sounded like he was choking on them. He needed to know what was going on, what the hell had happened to him after Gideon stabbed him.

 _Gideon who? Do you know a Gideon_ , a voice rung in his ears. Chris glanced around the room. Very weird. Hearing voices was never a good sign.

Chris’ nervous breakdown was interrupted as his mother ran her fingers through his hair and said, “And you’d tell me if you weren’t okay, right? I know I’m just the mom, but I might actually be able to help you.”

He smiled, the type he hadn’t felt he could in ages. It was strange, but there was nothing bogging down his brain in that brief nanosecond. He felt…free. Something he hadn’t experienced in so very long. Maybe this was heaven. Maybe Chris hadn’t failed and this was his reward for saving the future. Chris couldn’t really remember any of that though. It was like a distant memory, vague and only real to other people, and then it became more like the sort of dream that he knew he had, but couldn’t recall when he woke up. It was just a feeling, a simple fleeting emotion of completion.

And then the moment was gone as fast as it had come upon him.

His grin grew wider and he said, “I’m feeling better, mom. I promise.”

**

“Nice of the waking dead to join us this morning.”

Chris walked into the small kitchen and sat down at the table. He stared at his brother and commented, “You’re up early, Wy.”

“Someone’s mother showed up at the crack of dawn to check on her itty, bitty baby,” Wyatt replied as he reached out and pinched Chris’ cheeks.

Chris swatted him away with a groan and said, “She’s the same way with you, _snookie ookums_.”

Wyatt tossed a bagel at Chris’ head, but Chris snatched it out of the air and grinned. “Thanks. I’m starving.”

Wyatt muttered under his breath and sat down at the table. He caught Chris staring at him and asked, “What?”

“What, what?”

“You’re staring at me like I’ve grown another head,” Wyatt dropped his forked and touched his shoulders. Meeting Chris’ quizzical gaze he explained, “With our family, I wanted to be sure that wasn’t the case.”

Chris rolled his eyes and said, “Sorry about the staring. I just...I had the weirdest dream. I mean, I _think_ it was a dream anyway.”

Wyatt glanced at his brother and asked, “Anything we should worry about?”

Chris shrugged, “I don’t think so. I barely remember it. It’s just...I have this feeling that things are different, but I’m not exactly sure of the how or why.”

“Like?”

“Like was I stabbed recently?”

Wyatt shook his head and said, “Little brother, I think you’d remember something like that. Sounds like a nightmare to me.”

“Probably, but—“

“No, buts to it. You’ve been sick and it probably played games with your head. Don’t worry about it.”

“I guess.”

“Have I ever steered you wrong before?”

Chris arched his eyebrows and said, “I think there was that time that you convinced me it to jump off the Golden Gate Bridge and orb out at the last minute, swearing how much fun it really was.”

Wyatt raised his hands up in a defensive stance and laughed out, “Not my fault you were so gullible.” Wyatt chortled, garnering an evil glare from Chris, and said, “I still can’t believe you did that. You’ve got balls, baby brother.”

Chris played with the bagel and tried to conceal his smile. It was best not to encourage his brother. Wyatt patted his shoulder and said, “I need to shower and get ready for work.”

“Work?”

“Yeah, if I’m late Daryl will kick my ass. Apparently, a rookie cop that happens to be a friend of the police chief’s family is not allowed to expect special treatment.”

“You’re a cop? I don’t—“ Chris paused, searching his thoughts for some sort of key to what was going on with him. It was unsettling and weird, like he didn’t fit in this place, but all the same, it made sense on some basic level— _Of course Wyatt is a cop. It’s what he’s always wanted to do._

Wyatt’s expression contorted into one of concern and he asked, “Chris, are you okay? I know what you told mom, but this is me here. What’s going on?”

“I don’t know.”

“That explains a lot.”

Chris shrugged, “I honestly don’t know. It’s probably nothing, a weird dream that took more of a toll on me than I thought.”

Wyatt stared at him for a minute and said, “I think you should take another sick day. Who knows what else this cold might do to you? The last thing you need to do is sneeze and accidentally send an innocent flying through the air in class.”

“Class?” Chris repeated. He nodded and said, “I’m a student at Berkley.”

Wyatt shot him a befuddled look and said, “Yeah.”

“I’m going to be a doctor, right?”

Wyatt sat back down and met Chris’ gaze. He questioned, “Okay, what’s going on with you?”

“Nothing. I’m fine.”

“Chris, maybe I should call for dad—“

“ _I’m fine_ , Wy.”

“If you say so, man,” Wyatt replied. He stood up and started to walk out of the room. He stopped at edge of the room and said, “Just promise me that if this stuff keeps up, you’ll call mom.”

“She doesn’t need to be worrying about me.”

Wyatt grinned, “That’s what she lives to do, Chris, and we both know it. She would love nothing more than to take care of you.”

“But with all the demons on the loose—“

Wyatt shook his head to stop Chris from finishing his sentence and replied, “What is it that mom and dad constantly repeat? ‘Take care of yourselves, boys.’ So do it. And stop acting so damn weird.”

“That’s fine and dandy, but if something happened to mom because she was too busy worrying about me, I wouldn’t be able to live with myself.”

“Chris, stop worrying so much, okay? Mom and our aunts have been battling demons for a long time. She raised us, didn’t she? I think she can fit in some time to take care of you for a few hours.”

“Maybe.”

“Besides, she’s going to know something’s going on when you don’t show up at the club tonight.”

“P3?”

“You _are_ one of her bartenders.”

“Right. I knew that,” he replied and the weird part was…he did know that. Well, once Wyatt told him it made sense.

Wyatt rolled his eyes and ordered, “Call mom. I’d hate to get beat up by some perp because I was too busy worrying about my little brother to look out for myself.”

“I will, I will. Stop freaking out. I’m fine,” Chris repeated for what felt like the millionth time that morning and he still wasn’t sure he completely believed it.

**

Chris managed to get himself dressed, snooped around his apartment for a bit (though was it snooping when it was his stuff he was going through?), and orbed over to the manor. Everything appeared normal enough. He called out for his mother and walked into the kitchen only to catch his mother and father kissing and groping one another in plain view of the windows. Chris spun around, convinced this wasn’t normal and clutched his eyes, “Oh ew. Don’t you two have a room? Why God? Why did I have to see _that_?”

“Hey sport, your mom and I were just—“

Chris cut his father off, “I really don’t want to know, dad. Really.”

Piper rolled her eyes and responded, “He seems to think he was a miracle baby, Leo.”

“MOM!” Chris’ face turned bright red and he said, “I think I’m going to be sick. Right up there with the time Aunt Phoebe decided to explain the birds and bees to me.”

“She did what?” Piper questioned.

“Uh...”

Luckily his father saved Chris from explaining that one. He placed his hand on Piper’s back and said, “I’ll see you later.” Leo smiled, kissed Piper again and then focused on Chris, asking, “Are we still on for that baseball game tonight?”

“Baseball game? Right. Sure. Not a problem, dad.”

“Good. I need to check with the Elders on some things right now, but I’ll be back for the game. I promise,” Leo replied before he orbed out of the room.

Once Leo was gone, Chris crossed through the kitchen of the manor and said, “That was weird.”

“Don’t you have class today?”

“Yeah, but I’m feeling a bit discombulated at the moment, and Wyatt thought it would be a bad idea to go to class like this.”

“That doesn’t sound good. I wish you had said something while your father was here so he could—“

“Worry? Freak out?”

“Heal you,” Piper finished. She placed her hand on Chris’ forehead and said, “It doesn’t feel like you have a fever. Have you been noticing any problems with your magic?”

“I can still orb, but I haven’t tried to do anything else.”

“Try now,” she replied. She pointed to the vase on the windowsill and ordered, “Move that over here.”

Chris concentrated on the vase for a moment and he easily made it appear before him. He let out a sigh of relief, but Piper looked even more worried. She said, “So it’s not magical. Did you have any encounters with demons recently? Something that maybe you and your brother didn’t want the rest of us to know about?”

“No. I don’t think so.”

“Christopher.”

“I swear, I’m not lying. I honestly don’t remember.”

Piper sat down at the table and replied, “Do you care to explain that to me?”

“It won’t make sense.”

“Let me be the judge of that, okay?” Piper paused and placed her hand on top of Chris’. She said, “Sweetie, I wish you weren’t so much like me sometimes. Always trying to be brave and not worry anyone else. You don’t have to do that. I’m the mom and I can handle it.”

Chris smiled and said, “I know that, mom.”

“So?”

“I woke up this morning out of sorts, I guess. I know things about my life, but it’s like I don’t. Like school and Wyatt being a cop and you and dad being together—when did all this stuff happen? A part of me keeps thinking it’s wrong and another part knows it’s real,” Chris said. When he stopped talking he noticed the concerned look on his mother’s face and threw his hands up in the air, “This is why I didn’t want to say anything. You think I’m crazy.”

“I don’t think you’re crazy.”

“Well, why not? _I_ think I’m crazy.”

“Chris...”

“Something’s different, mom, and I’m not sure what it is.”

Piper said, “We’ll figure it out. I promise.”

“How?”

“I don’t know yet, but we’ll get to the bottom of this. We always do.”

“I guess.”

“Trust me.”

“I do, mom. I do.”

**

Piper called out for Leo once they were at the school and, when he had shown up, Piper had pulled him aside. Chris knew she was worried and decided it was best not to be there when she explained to Leo that their son was insane.

Chris wandered through the familiar halls of the magic school, searching for his Aunt Paige, all the while trying to ignore a feeling of dread coursing through him. He had managed to calm down somewhat back at the manor, but now he was even more certain that something was different. He moved through the halls, ignoring the various children practicing magic as he went, and called out, “Aunt Paige?”

She didn’t respond and he continued to move on. He reached a dead end at one of the halls, but before he could head back toward the common rooms, an arm reached out of the wall, looped around his neck and pulled him through it.

Chris fell backwards and landed on a cold concrete slab of flooring. His eyes darted around the room for some sign of who had grabbed him, but no one was in there. He called out, “Hello?”

“You have questions that need answering.”

Chris spun around, searching for the origin of the voice, but it appeared to be coming from nowhere. He replied, “Where am I?”

“Nowhere. This place exists outside of time and universe.”

“Oh goodie,” Chris mumbled. Today was not going to be one of his best days. That he could state without preamble or theatrics. Chris glanced around and realized this could be a dire situation. Worst of all, he had walked right into it. All those lessons from his mother and the lectures from his father throughout the years must’ve fallen on deaf ears because there he was. Some demon’s or whatever’s captive. He shouted, “Who are you?”

“That is unimportant.”

“I beg to differ.”

“I’m here to provide those answers you seek, Chris.”

Chris sighed, trying to ignore the ominous sensation in his gut, and replied, “What will it cost me?”

“Nothing. You have already paid far more than one should have to.”

“What?”

“We had hoped that we caught you in time, but it appears we weren’t thorough enough.”

“Again... _what_?”

“It will be easier for you if you watch this first,” the voice said.

The stone wall disappeared and Chris watched as a movie played before him. Except it wasn’t a movie because it was all about him, or someone who looked and acted a lot like him.

Then he saw himself get stabbed and watched as his father orbed into the manor attic to discover another man holding Wyatt in his arms before disappearing with him. Chris crumpled over in pain, recalling the feel of the athame digging into his skin and ripping him open. It was so vivid that he was almost unable to remind himself that he was fine now. That this was some demon’s weird way of getting its kicks…but it felt so real.

“You are beginning to remember.”

“What are you doing to me?”

“It is not I who has done this, Chris. These are your memories. You won’t be able to move on until we’ve properly dealt with them.”

“Move on?”

“With the future that you created.”

“What?”

The movie changed from the one he had been watching. The pain immediately disappeared and Chris watched himself and a gorgeous brunette in the basement of the manor. What the hell was he doing in the basement? His mother would kill him—but his mother wasn’t there. He could feel the hopelessness oozing out of the version of him on the wall…and the love he felt for the woman. He was talking about leaving her behind to go back in time and save Wyatt.

Chris glanced upward, guessing that was where the voice was coming from. “What happened to Wyatt?”

“He was the reason you went back in time, Chris.”

“Come again?”

“Your brother...no one saw it coming until it was too late.”

“What happens to my brother?” Chris questioned, panic rushing through him. He wondered if he could orb out of there. He had to get to Wyatt. If something was going to happen to him, Chris had to try to save him.

“Nothing now that you’ve completed your mission.”

Chris shut his eyes and replied, “Do you care to repeat that?”

“Nothing—“

“I was being...you don’t need to repeat yourself,” Chris snapped. He knelt down on the ground, his legs about to give out as Chris tried to absorb everything that was happening. There was a small part of him that thought maybe he should be scared, but he wasn’t, simply overwhelmed. Chris asked, “What do you want with me?”

“To help you make this transition, Chris.”

“What does that mean?”

“It means you accomplished your goal in the past. We pulled your soul out before Gideon’s magic could completely destroy you and brought you back to your time.”

“If the Elders did something like that, my father would know.”

“There are things the Elders do not control, things that require special handling.”

“Like me?”

“Like you.”

A being walked through the walls, removing the images of the manor basement from Chris’ view. His eyes widened when the girl from whatever he had seen minutes ago appeared before him. Even more startling was that he knew her and said, “Bianca?”

“Not exactly.”

“I thought you were gone. You died to protect me.”

Her hand reached out and caressed Chris’ cheek. He leaned into it and she responded, “I took a form that you’re most comfortable with. Someone to make this easier for you.”

One touch from her and Chris felt a flood of memories unleash like a drain that had been stopped up but was no longer clogged. He closed his eyes against the pain and loss he had experienced and said, “What’s happening to me?”

“You’re remembering everything, Chris. Don’t fight it.”

“But why? Why now?”

“Because you won’t be able to move on, to enjoy this new world that you’ve created until you’ve dealt with the losses that you've experienced along the way.”

“Where is the real Bianca?”

“She’s moved on.”

The news stung Chris the same way it had when he had watched her die. He pushed back the tears, yelling at himself to hold it together. He took a deep, ragged breath and replied, “What if I want to move on too?”

“That’s not your destiny.”

“I’m so sick of that word!”

“Those meant for greatness are often the ones who find themselves most perplexed, most angry with the idea of a destiny. It is never an easy thing to possess the knowledge that you will have a fundamental effect on the world.”

“Shut up. I’ve sacrificed enough already. I’m not doing anymore.”

“The Charmed Ones need you. Both you and your brother. Wyatt may be good now, but there are other evils that would love to throw the balance off, to control the world that you’ve risked so much to fix.”

“So basically you’re telling me that evil never gives up and the fighting will never end?”

“As long as life continues, good and evil will be in constant battle.”

“But if my mother and my aunts are still alive, then why—“

“Bianca died to change the timeline and something like that cannot be undone,” she replied. She smiled sympathetically and went on, “You will see her again, Chris. I promise.”

“Right.”

“Once you fulfill your destiny,” she said.

“I hate that word.”

“I know,” she stated. She placed her hands on Chris’ face and said, “Look into my eyes.”

Chris wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but he obeyed. When their eyes locked, Chris was inundated with images, emotions, and all those things that made much more sense to him than anything that had happened since he woke up that morning. Then, quite suddenly, he was filled with the sense of falling and, before he knew what had happened, he hit the ground with a loud thud.

He moaned, more out of shock than pain. Surprisingly, he appeared to be fine and he remembered everything. He knew about his adventures, traveling to the past to save Wyatt, but he also understood everything that had happened after he altered the past. He could recall morning breakfasts with his mother, baseball games with his father, and movie nights with his brother.

For the first time in his life, Chris wasn’t worried. That was until he sat himself upright and noticed his parents and Paige hovering over him. He was back in the magic school common room.

“Have I gone off the deep end or did Chris fall out of thin air?” Paige questioned.

Piper’s gaze shifted from Chris to Leo and she replied, “Yeah. Chris?”

“Hi mom.”

Piper shut her eyes and pointed her finger at him, “You know…this sort of thing really shouldn’t throw me for a loop anymore, but it does.”

“I’m fine now,” Chris replied. He stood himself up, closed the distance between him and his mother, and kissed her on the cheek. She studied him dubiously and he added, “I promise. I think all I needed was some private time to work through things.”

“Chris...”

“Mom, I swear,” he replied. He hugged her and then turned his attention to his father. Chris said, “I love you, dad. I don’t think I ever told you that because I was too busy being angry—“

“Okay, something is definitely off here,” Piper interrupted.

Chris ignored her though. He hugged Leo, who hesitated at first but hugged him back. Leo patted his back and said, “I love you too, sport.”

Chris nodded, winked at his Aunt Paige, which earned him a weird look from both her and his mother, and said, “I’ll see you tonight. I’ve got to go check on Wyatt.”

“Christopher!”

Chris heard his mother hollering for him as he orbed out of the magic school.

**

Wyatt hurried out of the precinct building and joined Chris at one of the benches that lined the courtyard. Wyatt asked, “What happened? Daryl said you were outside waiting for me, and that it was urgent.”

“Yeah...”

“What happened, Chris? Was there a demon attack? Is mom okay?”

Chris waved him off and wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him. Chris said, “I’ve missed you, Wy.”

Wyatt pulled back and said, “You’ve completely lost it, little brother. What the hell is going on?”

“Let’s just say that I’ve worked through some stuff this afternoon, side effect to the cold probably, and well...I’m lucky to have you,” Chris replied. He studied his brother’s curious expression, happy to see a bewildered and concerned glimmer in Wyatt’s eyes, and added, “I’m proud of you too. I’m proud of all the good you try to accomplish without even utilizing your magic.”

Wyatt crossed his arms and asked, “Really, what’s going on? Are you some sort of peapod version of my brother? Because I was somewhat fond of the little twerp the way he was before.”

“It’s me. Who else would know about that night with you and Cheryl—“

“Let’s not go there.”

“Just trying to verify that I am who I say I am.”

“Fine. You’re Chris and my brother is incapable of keeping things from me. So what’s up? Did you find out that you’re dying or something?”

“No.”

“Because you’re freaking me out, Chris.”

“I’m fine. Stop being such a worrywart.”

“If there is no potential end of the world problems brewing, I need to get back to work,” Wyatt replied. He pointed to the building and added, “Are you sure—“

“I’m okay. I swear. Never better. Life is looking up and…whatever comes up, you and I can handle it. And we’ve got mom and dad and Aunt Paige and Aunt Phoebe—” Chris stopped mid-sentence and said, “I guess I’m here because, well, I know I was acting weird this morning.”

“No weirder than you are right now.”

Chris rolled his eyes and continued, “I wanted you to be the first to know that things are gonna work out, Wy, and I’ve always got your back. Even when you’re a real jerk.”

“Gee thanks.”

“I mean it.”

Wyatt raised an eyebrow and replied, “It works both ways. We are the terrible twosome after all.”

Chris laughed at the nickname his Aunt Paige had given them at magic school. It felt like another lifetime ago, one of those memories he had tried to grasp onto when Wyatt began changing into a monster, and now it was fresh in his mind and not just a faded image of the past, but a tangible thing. Chris couldn’t help but have faith in the universe in that moment. His grin broadened and he replied, “Something like that.”

“I’ll see you later. You might want to get some rest, Chris.”

“Yeah.”

“And never hug me in public again,” Wyatt added, falling into a light jog back into the building.

Chris watched his brother get lost in the crowd of people filtering in and out of the police department. He smiled and looked upward. He could get used to this new timeline. He liked it much better than all the angst and destruction.

{Fin}

**Author's Note:**

> This was written for the Charmed ficathon for the prompt "Chris & Good!Wyatt, new timeline, action". This started as a single piece and developed into a whole universe with ladybug218


End file.
